Heavy Rain
by Huebird Of Happiness
Summary: As an ominous rain-cloud looms over Death City, its perpetual rainstorm seems to have negative effects on all inhabitants. Lord Death calls for the return of his daughter, Shino, to teach at the DWMA while she tries to decipher the cause and effect of the dark clouds. Realizing its great threat, she'll need help from old friends as well as her students to save Death City. SteinxOC
1. Chapter 1

**I really should be writing my other stories, but I recently got Netflix and started watching Soul Eater and _oh my god_ I love it so much! ****So I _had_ to write a story! orz I'm really looking forward to this one, so I hope you enjoy it too~!**

* * *

_Chapter One_

_A Dark Cloud Looms Overhead: Lord Death's Daughter Returns?_

* * *

Staring out the window, the Meister and Weapon both gave out a heavy sigh as they were greeted with grey skies and downpour. If it weren't for their clocks, they wouldn't even have realized with was morning due to the darkness.

"Looks like it's another rainy say," Soul said. "So uncool."

"It's been raining like this for almost two weeks," Maka added, frowning. "I almost forgot what the sun looks like."

The deluge of rain had not stopped, as the young Meister had said, for thirteen days. Although it may have slowed down, the rain itself had never stopped. Whether it was just a drizzle or a monsoon, it caused the skies to remain perpetually darkened and everyone who resided in Death City had found it to be quite depressing.

"Meooow," Blair yawned, stretching on the windowsill in her cat form. "I hate it when it rains… It makes me so sleepy…"

"Well," Maka breathed heavily. "Rain or not, we should head to the Academy. Come on, Soul."

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned in response, picking up his umbrella.

As Maka reached for her umbrella, she suddenly paused and whipped her head around to stare out the window.

"What's wrong, Maka?" Soul asked.

"An incredibly powerful soul has just entered Death City…," she replied, softly. Her eyes were wide in amazement.

* * *

The cloaked figure made its way through the streets of Death City. The state of the person's cloak showed that they had been walking in the rain for quite some time, meaning this never-ending rainfall had expanded itself to the outskirts of Death City. When it started, it was just a strange, dark cloud that shrouded the DWMA and a bit of the surrounding area. As the days passed, the cloud expanded, covering more and more of the city until by the fifth day, not a single ray of light touched Death City.

Pedestrians gawked at the strange, hooded character as it passed by. The large hood of the cloak completely masked the face and the sleeves were so long that the hands couldn't peek out. What's more, the arms remained limp to the sides of the body; they did not sway with the rhythm of the steps. The rain made the cloak sleek and it attempted to cling to its wearer, but was so massive, no identifiable shape could be made out.

Passing by plants and other foliage, the person stopped to observe. A hand reached out to touch the leaves of a dying plant, revealing long fingernails painted red and black. Plucking it from its rooted state, the hand lifted it up for closer analysis. Two petals remained of the plant that was once a beautiful flower – probably a pansy due to the colour. The leaves were limp. It's been drowning for too long.

"Hmm," the hooded woman mused. "What a sorry state Death City has become."

* * *

Within the DWMA, a loud yawn escaped Black*Star's lips as he sank deeper into his seat, having not said a word since class began.

"Man, this storm is so draining, it's managed to suck all the energy from Black*Star," Soul said, leaning his cheek against his fist. "Never thought I'd see the day."

Even Professor Stein unwillingly let out a drowsy sigh. The entire room was exhausted due to the eternal storm. There was so energy to speak, let alone to learn. Nevertheless, Stein attempted his greatest to teach to Class Crescent Moon. His usual monotone voice was sapped of whatever enthusiasm it once held, making the students fall dreary and they began fighting off the urge to sleep. Like the clouds, their professor was grey and dull. He could do nothing to captivate them.

A gasp was heard, and the class turned to see the hooded figure leaning against the doorframe.

"How boring," she muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, who are you?" Stein asked, rolling his stitched-up office chair in front of the veiled person.

"Sorry to interrupt your class," the woman began, revealing at least her sex to those listening. "I've been called by Lord Death, and I have forgotten the way to the Death Room."

"Class is about over," Stein said, eyeing the strange, dark cloak. "If you are willing to wait, I can escort you when the bell sounds."

"Yes, I would greatly appreciate that," she replied quickly. "May I observe your class?"

"There's not much to observe," Stein sighed. "This rain has sucked the life out of all my students. It's a fight to even stay awake in here."

The woman crossed her arms, her hands slipping out from under the sleeves of her cloak. She irritably tapped her finger on her arm. "I'd say this is more of a fight of survival," she muttered to herself.

Stein eyes the woman quizzically as the bell tolled. He briefly turned around to announce that class was dismissed, and the students groggily lifted themselves out of their seats and sluggishly made their way out the door.

One boy in particular caught the woman's eye, and as he walked past, the woman spoke out.

"Kid," she said sharply. "Death the Kid."

Kid turned to look at the shrouded woman. "May I help you?"

"I guess I'm lucky to have found my way into your class," she said, looking at him, although thanks to her hood, no one could really tell. "Your father wished for me to find out and bring you to Death Room with me." The woman then eyes the two girls with him. "Just you. Leave you weapons behind please."

"What? But what does father want from me?"

"Professor," the woman said plainly, ignoring the boy's question. "Please, show me the way."

* * *

"Hey, hey!" Lord Death cheerfully stated to his visitors. Spirit stood by his side obediently. "Good to see you!"

"Hello, Father," Kid bowed his head.

"Yes," the woman said.

Both Stein and Kid turned quickly to stare at the woman as she opened her cloak and threw it to the ground, revealing what she looked like. She appeared to be around twenty-eight. Her long, black hair flowed around her, although she had a white streak on her right, along her long bangs. Her nails were mostly black, with red splatters, resembling blood. Her blazer and skirt were black, although, here heels were red, as was her tie and lips. Her eyes were also a deep crimson colour.

"Hello, Father," she repeated.

"Shino!" Lord Death said happily. "Welcome home, daughter!"

"D-daughter?" Kid asked, dumbfounded.

_So,_ Stein thought to himself. _This woman…is Shino…_

"Shino, is that really you?" Spirit asked. "It's been years!" Examining her, he gave her a thumbs-up. "You've certainly grown into quite the sexy woman!"

"Hello, Spirit," she said, annoyed. Spirit attempted to wrap his arms around her, but she transformed her arm into a scythe and glared at him. "Don't even think about it, you pervert."

Backing away slowly, Spirit continued to flirt with his old fellow student. But Kid continued to stare in confusion. He observed the woman his father had just called "daughter", having never seen her before. What was stranger is that she appeared to be a Weapon.

"Stein, you've grown quite a lot yourself," she smiled, looking at the professor. "Interesting bolt," Shino added, tapping the large rivet that went through her old classmate's head. "I guess my old nickname for you has become quite literal, Screw Head."

"It's quite amazing, actually," Spirit continued with his talking, wrapping his arm around Shino's shoulder. "Little Miss A Cup has finally grown out of her figureless body and has transformed into a sultry goddess!" He began to laugh as Shino balled up her fist. "Remember, Stein? When we were teenagers, she was as flat as a ten-year-old boy! She had no ass either! And now look at her!"

With a strong, well-aimed punch, Shino sent the death scythe flying across the room. With an irritated sigh, Shino stretched the muscles in her hands. "Looks like some people never grow up. How did he become a death scythe again?"

From the corner of her eye, Shino noticed Kid staring at her in silence. She made her way over to him and extended her hand. "It's nice finally meet you, little brother."

Taking her hand, Kid looked up at her. "I never knew I had a sister."

"I left a long time ago," she explained. "You hadn't even been born yet."

Kid, examining her more, twitched. "You're…asymmetrical…"

Shino cocked her eyebrow up in confusion.

"You have a white streak on the right, but not on the left!"

Shino stared at her little brother and then laughed, ruffling his hair. "Coming from you, with your three lines on the left but not on the right of your hair."

There was a pause, and Kid kneeled down on the floor, pounding it with his fist as he sobbed about his disgustingness and how he deserved to die.

"Looks like we're all mad, here," Shino laughed again, observing her surroundings. A cuckoo father, OCD brother, libido-driven senpai, and Screw Head former classmate. Her own obsession with hunting will make her fit in well with this motley crew.

* * *

**Well, here it is; I hope you enjoyed it! Any _constructive_ criticism is greatly appreciated!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before I start the chapter, I'd just like to thank Lialane Graest for the positive review!**

* * *

_Chapter Two_

_Classmates Reunite: No Desire to Be a Death Scythe?_

* * *

"So, Father called you back to teach at the DWMA?" Kid asked his sister as he, Stein, and Spirit escorted her out of the Death Room.

"Yeah, that's right," she smiled down at her little brother. "I've been gone for almost fifteen years, so it's nice to be back."

"It's definitely nice to have you back," Spirit said happily, as he eyed Shino's behind as he trailed behind the group. Feeling his eyes, Shino turned around to see Spirit drooling, and uppercut him in the jaw.

"Sister," Kid began after she started walking with the group again. Spirit lay broken and beaten in the hallway. "Why are you a weapon? Shouldn't you be a Reaper?"

"Well," Shino sighed. "You see, Reaper status is only passed down through male offspring. So, any girls born are either born Meisters or Weapons, me being the latter."

"And you're a scythe?"

"That's correct."

"But you still haven't reached death scythe status," Stein stated rather than asked.

"After Spirit beat me to the punch, I thought I'd better enjoy my life before having to deal with him twenty-four seven," Shino replied, growling. "Dumbass. I really hate his guts."

"You _were_ flat-chested," Stein joked, causing Shino to glare at him. "You can't really hate Spirit for stating facts."

Shino punched Stein in the stomach, knocking him back into the revived Spirit who was trying to catch up, toppling them both over.

"Assholes," she growled, continuing down the hallway with her brother.

"It seems that you three were very close," Kid stated, which caused his sister to frown.

"I guess you could say that," she muttered. "But they're both still a pain in the ass."

Following distantly behind to avoid getting punched out again, Spirit and Stein discussed the situation.

"Never thought I'd see the day when she would come back," Stein muttered to his former Weapon.

"But _damn_ she came back **hot**," Spirit said dreamily, receiving a slap up-side the head from Stein. "Aw, come on!" he groaned, motioning to their old friend who walked in front of them. "_Look_ at that transformation!" Both of the men watched as the woman's hips sway side to side as she walked – Spirit watched lustfully as Stein held a blank expression, though a slight blush tinted his pale cheeks. "If I had known she was going to turn into _that_ I wouldn't have teased her so much."

"Spirit, you're a pig," Stein said, bluntly.

"You guys better not be staring at my ass," Shino growled.

Terrified of being attacked again, the past partners jogged back up to where Shino was, alone; she had just dismissed her brother.

"So, Shino," Spirit began. "Are you planning on becoming a death scythe?"

Shino shrugged. "I don't really see the point." The two of them looked at Shino in confusion. "Well, Father already has you as a death scythe, and I can already tell Kid won't use me once he takes over, since it won't be symmetrical."

"But symmetrical or not, Death needs a scythe, and I'm unfortunately not getting any younger," Spirit frowned. "Shouldn't you at least _try_?"

"We're practically the same age, Spirit. Again, what difference does it make?" she asked. "Besides, I don't want to be stuck with you all the time. I can already feel the migraine." Shino shuddered at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah," Spirit sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I heard you the first time."

"So, you came back just to teach?" Stein asked.

"Well, Father called me here to have me conduct some research," Shino admitted, turning to smile at Stein.

"Research?" Spirit repeated. "For what?"

"I suspect this is about the rain," Stein answered in Shino's stead. "I didn't know that in your absence, you took up meteorology."

"Very funny, Screw Head," Shino said as she rolled her eyes. "You two can feel it, can't you? I could as soon as I entered the rain."

"It's life-draining," Spirit muttered.

"Exactly."

"Hey, why don't we all go to dinner?" Spirit asked, smiling. "This reunion demands some celebration."

"I don't see why I have to tag along," Stein sighed, pulling a cigarette out of his coat pocket and lighting it. He took a drag and breathed out the smoke. "You know I'm not one for social gatherings."

"Come on, Stein," Spirit whined. "It'll be the three of us. And I know Shino won't go if it's just me."

"Damn straight," she growled. "Please come along, Stein. If only to be sure I don't get molested by this idiot."

"Oh, Shino," Spirit frowned and let out a sad sigh. "You're a woman of very little faith. Who's to say it wouldn't be Stein – overtaken by lust over your goddess-like body – who would try to take advantage of you?"

Spirit found himself knocked face-first into a wall after Stein hit him, causing him to lose balance, and Shino punched him, sending him flying.

"I wouldn't hold my breath," Shino responded coldly. "He may be a Screw Head, but he's no sex-crazed pervert whose libido commands his entire being."

"That's not what I'm like!" Spirit cried out.

"Oh really?" the daughter of Death said, turning to look at him. "Then why is it that your wife left you and your daughter hates your guts?"

Hugging his knees to his chest, the pathetic excuse for a death scythe began to sob. "H-how did you know that…?"

"It's a small world," Shino shrugged. "During my world travels, I happened to run into Kami, who's also traveling the world. We chatted, brought up your adulterous ways, and I told her she should have seen it coming."

"You're a real bitch, you know that, Shino?" Spirit sobbed in response.

The woman merely smirked at the sniveling man who used to tease her relentlessly. "One too many _flat-chested_ comments can change a girl."

* * *

The three former classmates all sat together at a small table inside a café. The waitress came by to take their order, in which they all asked for coffee, and Shino requested a slice of cake. Shino knew this get-together wasn't going to be bearable when she had to sock Spirit in the head for staring at the waitresses' boobs and asses.

"Shino, have you found a place to live, yet?" Stein asked as the death scythe next to him tried to recover from his pounding.

"I haven't really found a permanent place to live," she began. "But I'm staying with my brother in Gallows Mansion until I find somewhere more suitable."

"If you ever need to move, just know my doors are always open," Stein responded, smiling at her.

"As are mine," Spirit grinned as well.

"Nuh-uh," Shino said bluntly. "You're a pervert," she said as she gestured to Spirit. "And you're a sadistic creep," she finished, pointing at Stein.

"As tactless as ever, I see…," Stein sighed.

"No way in hell I'd move in with either of you," she said, shrugging. She stirred crème and sugar into her coffee as it was placed in front of her by a waitress. "Screw Head tried to dissect me to see if I had some sort of tumour preventing me from growing breasts, and Mr. Bad Touch tried to molest me, insisting that breasts grow through sexual stimulation." She sighed heavily at the memories, and stared down at her now well-endowed body. "If I ever needed therapy, you two would be the reason."

"It was all in good fun," Spirit laughed. "You still would hang around us after all."

"But seriously," Shino sighed. "Why was it _always_ my breasts?" She lifted up the cup to her lips to drink her coffee.

"You were so upset by it," Stein joked. "It made it all the more enjoyable."

"Besides, you sure proved us wrong," the red-head said as he motioned to Shino's breasts. "Are those things real? They can't be. No way. The teasing totally got to you, and you got implants!"

Raising a fist, Shino slammed it down on Spirits head. "They _are_ real. You heartless pig."

"Yeah right," Spirit waved it off. He grinned to himself, knowing it was irritating her.

"They are!"

"Impossible," Stein added, catching onto Spirit's plan to annoy their old friend.

"You guys are so mean! They're totally real!"

"I'll be the judge of that!" Spirit announced as he lunged forward, grabbing both of Shino's breasts and squeezing them.

Shino yelped and punched Spirit in the face which sent him flying back into his chair. "You prick!"

"They're real," he said, turning to Stein, although his nose was bloodied from the punch (and possibly the contact with Shino's breasts).

Stein smirked and chuckled at his friend's behaviour and how it made his other friend react.

Shino's face was now as red as her eyes as she glared at the two men. Both of her arms were folded over her chest to prevent another attack. "You both are assholes. _That's_ the reason I left in the first place!"

Their smiles faded and both of the men looked at Shino with sad eyes.

"You didn't _really_ leave because of the teasing, did you?" Stein asked.

"We were just joking," Spirit added. "It's not like we were trying to be mean."

"You two must not understand the concept behind a _joke_," she glared. "A joke is supposed to be funny. Everyone should laugh at it. Spirit, what if, starting now, all I would do is _joke_ about how the love of your life left you and your daughter hates your guts?"

The death scythe grit his teeth as he frowned sadly.

"Not a very funny joke, huh?" Shino sighed, poking at her cake with a fork. "I'd been the target of your constant bullying for years. Maybe I had just had enough."

Stein and Spirit exchanged glances before turning back to look at the sullen Shino.

"Well, joking aside," Stein began, adjusting his glasses. "You have grown into a lovely woman."

A small blush creeping onto her cheeks, Shino smiled at the pair. "It's a good thing you said that, Stein. I wouldn't have accepted the comment had it come from Spirit."

Spirit chuckled. "I guess that's understandable at this point."

"Oh, and Spirit?"

"Yes, Shino?"

She stabbed the fork into the table near his hand. "If you even _think_ about touching my boobs again, I will cut you up into pieces and mail you bit by bit to Lord Death," she growled, her eyes practically glowing with anger.

Spirit let out a shriek and hid himself partially behind Stein.

"It looks like all this time away has done nothing to heal your awful temper," Stein said coolly, drinking his black coffee.

"Well, jackass, whose fault is it that I'm quick to snap?" she hissed at the two.

"I guess it's our fault…," Spirit muttered.

"Damn right it is."

* * *

"So that woman who called you away was actually your sister?" Maka asked Kid as they all sat around her coffee table.

"Yes," Kid nodded. "She left a long time ago – around the time your father became a death scythe. She was friends with your father and Stein. It seems they teased her a lot for her lacking figure."

"So she's nothing special to look at, huh?" Soul groaned, which caused his Meister to Maka Chop him with the closest book she could get her hands on.

"Well, she _used_ to lack figure," Kid said. "And I'd appreciate it if you didn't make bedroom eyes at my sister when she begins teaching at the Academy."

"So, she's a Reaper, right?" Liz asked. "What's her weapon? I didn't see one with her."

"Sister is actually a weapon herself," Kid explained, the others confused. "Women born cannot be Reapers. So my sister ended up being born a Weapon. She's a scythe."

"But I thought Papa was the only death scythe that was actually a scythe," Maka said as she tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"Sister isn't a death scythe; doesn't really want to be. But from what I gather, she doesn't need a Meister to fight."

"Like Justin Law," Tsubaki muttered.

"Precisely."

"Strange though," Soul said, leaning back onto the couch. "Why wouldn't she want to be a death scythe? I mean, she is part of the family."

"She used the excuse that she didn't want to deal with Death Scythe," Kid started. "But I feel that she isn't admitting to everything."

* * *

**I know it may not seem like Stein is much of a joker, but when he's reunited with Spirit in the anime, he does tease him and mess with him a lot, so I'm guessing he would do the same for any old friend.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. This was to serve as an introduction to Shino's past with Stein and Spirit, so the plot should be advancing within the next few chapters. Please leave **_**constructive**_** reviews! I really appreciate them :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**First, I'd just like to thank (insert names) for reviewing the last chapter, and anyone who has reviewed before.**

**Secondly, I'd like to apologize for the delays in not only this story by my other ones as well; I have just started another year of University, so I guess you all understand that my focus has to be on school work. I will try to write and update my stories to the best of my abilities when the opportunities present themselves to me, but just be aware of the lacking structure of updates. Some stories might get updated quickly and more frequently; some slower and more sparingly.**

**I'd just like to thank those of you who will bear with me during this time. And please remember to review; it really keeps me motivated.**

**Now with all the announcements set side, on with the story.**

* * *

_Chapter Three_

_Weapon and Mesiter Reunited: A Void And Broken Heart?_

* * *

The rain was light today; just a soft drizzle. This was good news for the students, as they were able to gain some energy again. Shino could hear Liz and Patty discussing how they felt more revitalized this morning.

_So the strength of the rain influences the draining effect it has,_ Shino thought to herself as she pressed the button on the espresso machine for the fourth time this morning. If only she could get more than a tiny cup per push. She made a mental note to purchase a coffee brewer.

"Oh, good morning, Miss Shino," Liz smiled as she entered the kitchen.

Upon arriving to Gallows Mansion the previous night, Shino was introduced to her brother's Weapons, the Thompson sisters. Although their physical features didn't seem up to par with her obsessive brother's complex, after a demonstration by the three, she realized that their Weapon forms were perfectly identical.

"Mornin'," Shino replied with a grunt, not bothering to fake enthusiasm.

"Sister, are you okay?" Kid asked as he also entered the kitchen for his breakfast. "You seem upset."

"New rule: don't talk to me until a full half an hour after I drink my coffee," she groaned in response, rubbing the temples of her forehead. "I will not be made responsible for any harm done to you by my hands when I'm in this state."

The three teenagers chuckled as their new roommate downed another cup of espresso. She was already fully dressed in her blazer and skirt, ready for a day at DWMA, apart from her heels, which were waiting at the front door for her. With her, she brought a small red purse which held a small notebook and pen for notes, her wallet, the tube of rouge lipstick she was wearing, mascara, eyeliner, a traveling mirror, a small bottle of perfume, and other odds and ends such as mints.

"Why bring all that stuff with you?" Kid asked, looking down into her messy disarray of a purse. Shino merely grunted, and Kid then apologized for already forgetting the rule she had just placed.

"I bring it in case I run into a fight. Afterwards, it's not so pretty, so I have to make myself presentable afterwards," his sister replied groggily, zipping up the opening to her purse before heading towards the foyer. "C'mon. Let's head to the Academy."

* * *

"Ah, Shino," Stein said as she entered the classroom. "You'll be joining us today?"

All the students turned to look at the woman standing with Death the Kid, Liz, and Patty, who had just trailed behind as Shino entered. Sudden whispers started going around the classroom.

"Yes," Shino smiled, ignoring the murmurs of the students. "I'd like to get acquainted with my students before I start to officially teach."

"Kid," Stein said, turning towards the son of Death. "Do you mind is your sister stays in the front of the classroom with me for the day?"

"Of course not, it's fine," the young Reaper assured, making his way to his seat, Weapons following close behind. As he took his seat, he heard someone call out for him.

"Kid," Black*Star whispered. When Kid turned around, the blue-haired Meister asked "_That's_ your sister."

Kid simply nodded in response.

"Hard to believe she was ever teased for being flat as a board," Soul chuckled, eyeing the woman who stood below. "She's stacked."

After a quick Maka Chop to the head, Soul was silenced. Kid merely sighed at this behaviour. "Please, keep those thoughts to yourself. They're disturbing."

"Are you lot done up there?" Shino yelled viciously, snapping the friends out of their discussion.

"Class, this is Miss Shino," Stein introduced, motioning towards the woman the class found unfamiliar. "She is Lord Death's only daughter and – starting next week – your new combat instructor."

Shino curtsied to the class and smiled, causing some of the boys to swoon. "I look forward to teaching you."

"Shino is a powerful Weapon," Stein continued. "She and I will be working together for your wavelength training. She will focus mostly on the Weapons, and I will assist the Meisters."

"You'll also see me in here often, aiding Professor Stein," she added. "If any of you would like to introduce yourselves after class, I'd greatly appreciate it."

Another eruption of whispers overtook the classroom. _They're a lot chattier today. I guess that observation I made about the strength of the rain seems to be holding its ground_, Shino thought, gauging the classroom.

"Shino," Stein said, breaking her away from her thoughts. He picked up a pile of papers. "Could you distribute this survey around?" Shino nodded, and began handing out the papers throughout the classroom. "As you all are undoubtedly aware," Stein spoke to the class. "We've been dealing with an odd rainstorm the past two weeks. This form is just a few basic questions as to how it's been affecting you and how you've been feeling since it began."

"Please answer honestly and as detailed as possible," the new teacher added as she continued passing around the questionnaire. "I have to analyze these answers, so I'd appreciate all the help I can get. Okay?" she smiled sweetly to the students. Again, all the boys collectively swooned, and the girls nodded respectfully.

After handing out the final survey, Shino descended the steps and stood next to her new co-worker.

"Looks like you've already made a positive impression on the boys," Stein chuckled.

"Yeah," she laughed in response. "Maybe if I had developed a little earlier, I would've had a boyfriend."

"No," Stein shook his head. "You would have still had your personality as an obstacle."

"You're lucky we're in front of a bunch of kids, or I'd be repainting this room with your blood," Shino hissed.

"There it is," he smirked, sitting back down in his stitched up chair.

"Miss Shino!" a boy called out loudly, raising his hand. He had a mostly bald head with strange glasses on. "I'm finished. Would you like me to hand it in?" He turned around to smirk at the girl behind him, who glared down at him. That confident smirk on his face said _I'm Better Than You_.

"Being a little brown-noser won't win you any extra points, kiddo," Shino sighed, leaning against the podium with crossed arms. Other students chuckled at the boy's reaction to her unimpressed response. "You don't have to act all high and mighty when you finish a _survey_ of all things first. It's not a measure of your intelligence. What that tells me is that you blew the answers out your ass to finish as quickly as possible in order to make a useless impression. In other words, your survey could prove to be useless to me." Shino cocked her head towards the front of the classroom. "When any of you are finished, please place your survey in the pile at the front of the room where — what's your name, kiddo?"

"Ox Ford…," he answered, quietly.

"—where Mr. Ox Ford's will begin it."

As Ox made his walk of shame to the front of the class, Stein wheeled over to Shino.

"There it is again," he cooed, jokingly.

* * *

"Oh, so you're all Kid's friends?" Shino asked the group of students who stood before her with her brother. They all nodded in response. "How about we all get acquainted over dinner? My treat." The students collectively agreed and smiled. Shino turned to her former classmate, now co-worker. "You can come if you want, Stein."

Stein, who was taking a drag from his cigarette, blew out the smoke. "Another invitation? Well, I suppose I can tag along, but is Spirit invited as well?"

Maka frowned, begging internally for him not to be. Her prayers were answered by Shino's repulsed gagging sound.

"Hell no, Screw Head," she replied. The kids laughed. "Not only do I not want to spend the evening with him, but I wouldn't want everyone else to have to suffer from his presence."

* * *

When they were all seated at the table – and after Kid stopped chastising his sister for inviting Stein, because the number of people would have been a perfect eight – Shino began with the introductions.

"So, as you know, I'm Kid's older sister, Shino, and I'm a scythe," she smiled. "You'll have to forgive me if I don't remember your names right away."

"Yahoo! I'm Black*Star, and I'm the biggest star at the DWMA!" the loud, blue-haired boy exclaimed, pointing up at the ceiling.

"And I'm his Weapon, Tsubaki," the young woman sitting next to him stated. "I have multiple weapon transformations."

"My name is Maka; I'm a scythe Meister," the ash-blonde girl in pigtails said, smiling.

"Oh, you're Spirit's daughter," Shino gasped, and then she let out a soft laugh. "It's a good thing he didn't get word of this."

"I'm Soul; I'm a scythe and Maka's my Meister," the final, silver-haired boy stated.

"Looks like we're both the same class," Shino winked, causing Soul to blush. "If you ever need any advice, I'd be happy to help out."

"Kid told us you don't need a Meister to fight," Maka stated.

"Yes, that's true. But I also have a very flexible soul, so I can use Weapons also."

"Wow, really?" Black*Star shouted.

"I don't remember you being able to do that," Stein cut in. "Did you develop that skill after you left?"

"Yup," Shino smiled. "I don't see why the idea seems to foreign to you all. Liz and Patty can use each other. Besides," she let out a giggle. "I _am_ Death's daughter. There has to be _sometime_ special about me."

"Like being able to sprout large breasts well after puberty," Stein muttered loud enough for just Shino to hear. Shino growled and violently twisted Stein's screw, causing him to yelp.

"I'm not as powerful as a Meister, though," Shino continued, after punishing her friend. "I can't resonate souls with another Weapon. It's just a convenient trick to use in case I'm stuck with another Weapon without their Meister around."

"Have you ever had a Meister, Miss Shino?" Tsubaki asked.

"Officially, no," she shook her head. "But I would team up with other scythe Meisters – usually Stein or Maka's mother – if need be."

"So basically," Maka began with a frown on her face. "When Papa couldn't be useful, you had to take over."

Shino let out a hearty laugh. "I guess you could say that."

"Sister, why did you leave Death City?" Kid spoke out suddenly, causing all the students to look at him and then back at Shino to wait for her response.

Stein eyed Shino for a moment, anticipating her answer as well.

"Things were just tough here," Shino sighed gloomily. "I felt useless and not needed. So I decided to leave and travel the world."

Kid's eyes darted to Stein, who watched his sister sadly. _It's because of all your teasing I never knew my sister_, he thought bitterly.

"But regarding the previous Meister question," Shino said quickly to change the subject. "Father told me that in order to make sure Spirit stays by his side, I'm to be Stein's new permanent Weapon."

Cocking his head to the side, Stein eyed Shino from behind his glasses. "How come I wasn't informed of this?"

"I was only told this morning," she explained. "I was half asleep when Father asked for me to talk to him, so I completely forgot until now."

"So it will be just like old times," Tsubaki said cheerfully with her soft smile.

Shino grinned back at the young Weapon. "Yes, I suppose you can say that."

"Not only that, but you're teaching partners as well," Maka added.

"Yes, it makes sense that Lord Death made us partners," Stein said, subtly adjusting his glasses by pushing them up the bridge of his nose. "We have to teach the students wavelength, so we have to set an example."

"Well, it's getting late," Shino said and then looked around the table. "You kids head home, alright?"

"What about you, Sister?" Kid asked as his friends lifted themselves from their seats.

"Don't worry," she smiled, waving her hand. "I'll be home late, but I'll be fine. Stein and I just have to analyze the surveys from today."

Kid reluctantly nodded and then followed his friends out the restaurant. As soon as they were all out the door, Stein turned to Shino.

"We don't have the surveys on us," he said simply. "What were you planning on instead?"

Shino turned her head and smiled at her partner. "I just want to spend some time with you. We've been apart for so long – our souls won't resonate well unless we take the time to reacquaint ourselves."

"I suppose you're right."

"How about we go to that café from last night?"

* * *

Stein looked up from his coffee to see Shino staring at him. "What's wrong?"

"You look good in glasses," she replied bluntly. "You never had worn them when we were younger. They suit you." Shino smiled warmly. "You've grown a lot."

Stein merely smirked. "As have you," he replied, gesturing towards her breasts and then he took a sip of his coffee.

His partner playfully slapped his arm. "Hey, stop it."

"You made that one all too easy," he chuckled in response. "It's fun seeing you get all hot under the collar."

"You really are a sadistic prick."

For a few moments, the two sat together in silence.

"It's nice," Shino said suddenly. "Seeing each other again."

"Yeah…," he replied softly. "You know, Spirit and I really missed you."

"You mean you missed teasing me," Death's daughter grumbled.

"No, Shino," Stein said sternly, reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of hers. "We missed _you_." Glancing up, Shino's eyes locked with Stein's and she blushed. "When you left, I could feel something was missing. You left this gaping void behind that couldn't be filled."

Blushing more violently, Shino pulled her hand away. "Y-you talk like we were lovers or something and I broke your heart by leaving…"

"We weren't lovers," Stein said slowly and softly. "But you did break my heart."


End file.
